As a method for producing an α-hydroxyester compound from a cyanohydrin compound, for example, JP-A-4-230241 discloses a method in which a hydrogen chloride gas was fed to a solution in which a cyanohydrin compound is dissolved in an alcohol, and then water is added. PCT International Publication No. WO 2007/018221 Pamphlet discloses a method in which a hydrogen chloride gas is fed to a mixture containing a cyanohydrin compound, an alcohol and water.